Such Great Heights
by SuperDuperHulaHooper
Summary: Ch. 3 up! Sequel to TDD.Even though she's changed sides, Jinx is having trouble gaining the trust of some of her former enemies.And when her first case becomes dangerous, she's going to need all the help she can get from KF and her new allies. R&R!
1. Al Otro Lado del Río

**_Heeeey readers! _**I'm back!

Sorry that it took forever to post a sequel, but I've been kind of busy, and it's here now, so deal. :-D First of all, I'd like to thank all of my great reviewers from _Those Darn DoGooders. _It really was great to have so much fan support! This story is dedicated to you, so enjoy!

I'm thinking of reapplying the 3-day thing. You know, 3 days max. to post the next chapter? But there might be some times when I'll have to just extend it a little (its high school, what can i say?), so don't kill me.

remember, this is only the beginning of the story, and at this point im not quite sure how long it's going to be, but i hope youll give it a chance and stick with it 'till the end, because i promise it'll get better! It'll be in pretty much the same format. So, welcome to part 2, and enjoy your stay!

Disclaimer: I don't own the Teen Titans. But what difference would it make if I said that I did? The show's cancelled! Grrr...

* * *

_Clavo mi remo en el agua  
Llevo tu remo en el mío  
Creo que he visto una luz al otro lado del río_

_El día le irá pudiendo poco a poco al frío  
Creo que he visto una luz al otro lado del río_

-_Al Otro Lado del Río, _Jorge Drexler, the Motorcycle Diaries soundtrack

* * *

_**Jinx**_

"You did it!"

"Twice," I tell Kid Flash happily as he suddenly appears behind me wraps his arms around my waist, leaning his head on my shoulder. "Or are we not counting my role in the capture of Doctor Light?"

"Well, I guess we could count that," he jokes, "but _Doctor Bite_ doesn't exactly count as a criminal mastermind."

"He looked surprised to see me there," I tell Kid Flash, taking his hand from my waist and freeing myself from his grip, instead turning to face him as we wait with the rest of the heroes in Titans Tower. "Just like everyone else here."

Kid Flash looks up, and his eyes scan the room. Sure enough, everyone is staring at me, eyes wide and disapproving.

"Hey, guys," he says easily, "you've all met my _girlfriend_ Jinx, right?"

There are a few grumbles and some incoherent muttering, and eyes drop and everyone returns to their conversations.

"How did you do that?" I ask him, amazed, again taking a good look around. No one is staring anymore.

"If I told you, I'd have to kill you, and it looks like you've been through enough for one night."

"Thanks for sparing me, then," I say lightly as he leans down to kiss me. A few great moments then…

"Get a room, would you?" says a very familiar-sounding, sardonic voice.

We break apart and turn to face her. As soon as I see her scowling at me, I can't speak. My voice is caught in my throat. Ok, Wally…this is where you come in again to help me out…

"Hi, Raven," Kid Flash says happily. "Jinx, Raven, I think you two have met, right?"

…Remind me why I'm with him again…?

I nod stiffly, staring Raven directly in the eyes, and she nods as well, never breaking the gaze.

It seems like hours fly past until Kid Flash, obviously sensing the tension, changes the subject. "Hey, Raven, thanks so much for helping us out. Seriously. You don't know how much I—we—appreciate it," he says, desperately (and obviously) trying to get Raven to stop trying to kill me with her death glare.

Finally, after my eyes have entirely dried and shriveledup, Raven blinks and turns back to face Kid Flash. "Don't mention it," she replies dryly. Upon seeing that Kid Flash is about to speak again, she cuts him off before he even begins and says, "No, really-don't."

Smiling nervously, Wally discreetly grabs my left hand with his right, and steels himself to say, "Well, thanks anyway. I don't know anyone else who would do that for Jinx, under the…um, circumstances," he improvises, catching a glimpse of my hardened face.

"I didn't do it for her," Raven replies, rather rudely, looking back at me. I brace myself, squeezing Wally's hand, as she says to me, "It's going to be a while before I can trust you. We have…a hard history to undo. But I trust Kid Flash"-Raven nods in his direction-"and I trust his judgment. I hope he's right about you."

_Well, welcome to the good side,_ I think to myself sarcastically as I try to maintain contact with the person who can supposedly look into your soul just by looking into your eye. "He is," I say as indifferently as I can.

After a few more seconds of hard glaring, Raven turns back to Kid Flash and they again exchange thank you's and I'll-see-you-later's.

As soon as she stalks off, I turn to Kid Flash and say, "Is this how it's going to be _every_ time I talk to another hero?"

Kid Flash shakes his head violently and says, "Naah, Raven's just kind of uptight. Robin is much better—" A contemplating look comes over his face as he says, "Well, actually, no, he's probably going to be pretty much the same. Umm, but Starfire! She'll probably be much more receptive than Rob—or, actually, she agrees with Robin on just about everything…" Kid Flash's voice starts to trail off as he counts the possibilities. "But, there's, um…Beast Boy! Beast Boy doesn't judge too harshly…but then, after Terra, he's kind of suspicious about any and all reformed villains. But there's…uh…Cyborg?" Kid Flash finishes weakly, shrugging his shoulders and obviously hoping that I missed everything up to the name 'Cyborg.'

Oh, wait. Cyborg!

Damn!

"Well, that makes me feel a whole lot better, thanks," I moan as I suddenly recall Cyborg's and my complicated..._relationship_ together at the HIVE Academy, when he was posing as Stone.

"Oh, don't worry about it! There's a lot of other Titans to be friends with," Kid Flash says enthusiastically, trying to remedy the situation.

"Maybe, but they all take orders from Robin, don't they?" I say, slapping my hand to my head.

"Oh…yeah…forgot about that." Kid Flash's contemplating look falls onto his face again. "Oh well! Only one way to fix this problem," he says abruptly, tugging on my hand as he pulls me through the crowd of teen heroes towards Robin, who is talking with Cyborg. Oh, damn.

"Robin!" says Kid Flash enthusiastically, shaking Robin's hand.

"Kid Flash," Robin says.

"Cyborg," Kid Flash smiles, extending his hand to Cyborg as well.

"Kid Flash," Cyborg says, obviously not seeing me behind Kid Flash. All I can do is marvel. What's with the one-word sentences? Is it an inherent guy thing?

"Jinx," Robin says abruptly, staring me directly in the eye as Kid Flash tugs on my hand a little more, pulling me into the circle. Damn! Did he _have _to see me there? Well, they don't call him the Boy Wonder for nothing…

"Robin," I stutter nervously. I can feel my body freezing up under his gaze. What do I do? What do I say? There's no way I'm getting out of this with all limbs attached.

"Jinx?"says Cyborg, his voice and expression echoing his obvious surprise. In his haste to get a clear look at me, he nearly knocks over Kid Flash, who moves out of the path of Cyborg's arm just in time.

"Cyborg," I say, my voice sounding distant and small.

"Great to see you on the good side!" he nearly shouts, his voice loud and enthusiastic. It's the first full sentence I've heard in the past two minutes. "Welcome to Titans Tower!"

I'm caught slightly off-guard. What do I say! "Uhm…thanks?"

"It's nice to see you've changed sides," Robin says firmly. There's no expression in his face and no emotion in his voice. "Thanks for your help today."

"It was, uhm, no problem," I tell him, wondering if he has any clue what it took Kid Flash to get me here. Kid Flash just squeezes my hand reassuringly, and automatically my confidence begins to build.

"Of course, it's going to take a while before we can fully trust you," Robin says carefully. I can tell instantly that he's been talking to Raven.

"I know. That's fully justified," I reply. Wally just keeps squeezing my hand.

"I always knew you had it in you," Cyborg interrupts, beaming at me. Wally looks at him suspiciously, then looks back at me, his question lingering in his blue eyes.

Again, Robin cuts back in, silencing Cyborg immediately with a single glance. Oh, sh!t. I thought only Raven could do that.

"Anyway, your assistance was invaluable to us. Like I said, it's going to take some work. But eventually I'd like to be able to call you a Titan. In the meantime…" Robin's expression softens, and his voice melts. He sounds truly…grateful for my helping them in the end, andagain I'm reminded of why I chose this life.He reaches into one of the many compartments in his utility belt, and pulls out a Titans communicator. Pressing a button, he activates it and hands it to me. "Take this. Everyone here has one. You can contact any one of us with it," Robin tells me as I look it over, truly surprised at how generous he is being. "If there's trouble, you know who to call."

"Thanks," I tell him softly, unsure of what else I can say. My first day of super-heroing, and I've already got a Titans communicator! Not too shabby!

"Congratulations!" Kid Flash says, smiling his million-watt smile at me. "I have one, too. Now I can bother you all the time, even when I'm not around!"

I chuckle slightly. He makes it sound like there could be nothing better in the world than to know where I am and what I'm doing, 24/7.

"Aww right!" says Cyborg again, clapping me on the back and smiling almost as widely as Kid Flash. "Excellent! We need to celebrate. WHO WANTS WAFFLES?" he bellows, apparently addressing the entire room.

In the time it takes me to blink, every last hero in the entire tower has his or her hand raised. Wally jerks our clasped hands upwards to signify that we want some waffles as well, although still looking suspiciously between Cyborg and me.

As soon as Cyborg turns back to face us, the hands drop and the 20 or so teenagers return to their conversations. "Ehh…I think we're going to need some more eggs. I'll see you all later. Congrats, Jinx," he tells me again before turning and heading for the garage.

* * *

_**Kid Flash**_

I wonder how Jinx knows Cyborg…? Oh well. A question for another time.

BUT JINX IS ON THE GOOD SIDE! YEEEEEES!

And it's clearly wearing on her already. She lets out a huge yawn as Robin is pulled aside by a hyper Starfire, who drags him off, probably leading him to some broom closet for some serious snogging. Well, they don't call him the Boy Wonder for nothing…

"Tired?" I ask her, putting my arm around her shoulders and pulling her in closer to me. She leans her head against me and says, "Extremely."

"Then let's get you home," I suggest, starting to lead her through the throngs of other teenage heroes towards the door.

"What home?" she asks me slowly, and I have a huge urge to hit myself over the head. "I'm kind of homeless at the moment, in case you've forgotten." Jinx's beautiful face falls, and I immediately begin racking my genius, overworked brain in an attempt to find a solution. But she beats me to it.

"Let's see...I should be able to make do with a large cardboard box," she says contemplatively, with asad helplessness in her voice, her head still resting against my shoulder. She huddles up even closer to me, and takes myleft hand in hers,intertwining our fingers. "Or at least, that should work until I'm able to find a foster home or something…"

"Would you like to stay with me for a while?" I offer, realizing Jinx's plight.

"That would be great, thanks," she says casually, letting me go and beginning to walk off as I begin to understand that she just _totally_ manipulated me.

I sit there for a few moments, awestruck.Next she'll be asking me to help with the laundry...and carry her shopping bags...andget her a milkshake at a place that doesn't sell milkshakes...and buy her tampons...

**EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!**

_**I can't believe I just thought of the...the...the T-WORD.**_Iam nowerasing those last two seconds of thought. I was thinking about how she would be asking me to help with laundry and shopping bags and get her milkshakesandthen ISKIPPED TWO SECONDS INTO THE FUTURE.

"Well, are you coming?" she asks me, turning around to face me as I'm jolted back to reality. "Oh, yeah, let's go," I say and give myself a running start, scooping Jinx up as I pick up momentum and head back to my HQ in Star City.

"Hmm...this place is a lot bigger than it seems, once you look around," Jinx says, more to herself than to me, as she walks around my headquarters. Which, by the way, she occupied about two nights ago. I pull mycowloff my head, letting itfall to my backlike a hood.From my chair at the island of the kitchen, I watch her walk around the one normal room of the place, the living room,before proceeding to open a top-secret-headquarters-like-closet-that-you're-not-supposed-to-know-about-because-it's-full-of-top-secret-spy-stuffand find...a vacuum cleaner and a big box filled with nicely folded fleece blankets.

"That's all you've got in here? A vacuum cleaner and some blankets?" Jinx asks me disappointedly, closing the door.

I chuckle a little and point through the kitchen door and down the short hallway. "All the cool stuff is down that way. The evidence lab, communication system, super-computer, it's all down the hall, next to my room."

"Ooh, your room?" She says, a mischevious glint in her eyes. I can only watch in horror, frozen in place, as she sprints through that door and I hear the sounds of a door creaking open and a triumphant "Ah-ha!"

Groaning to myself about my stupidity of pointing her to my room, I get up from my chair and follow her, finding my so-called girlfriend flipping through my eighth-grade yearbook while lying on my bed, effectivelycleaning outmy entire stash of Rice Krispies. "Who's Linda Park?" she asks me, stopping on a page that is almost entirely taken up by a note scribbled by a girl from my class.

"A friend from my old school," I respond, cringing, as Jinx chokes down a laugh. "Aren't you tired? Don't you want to get some sleep?" I ask her, hoping to end my humiliation. The things we suffer for the people we love...

Almost as if on cue, she lets out a long yawn and sits up. "Yeah, actually, I am. I'll just, um...I'll sleep in my dress and go shopping tomorrow...or, actually, I'll have to pull some more money out of the HIVE account, and then I'll find a job, and then go shopping...get some essentials, like PJ's and a sleeping bag...the couch turns into a bed, right?" Jinx asks me, the hopelessness again prevalent in her voice. Can't...give...in...WILL NOT BUY HER...HER TAMPONS (EEEWW!)

"You can't sleep in that," I say in my dependable-manly voice (the effect of which is considerably weakened by that last thought that I went back in time and SKIPPED TWO SECONDS INTO THE FUTURE in order to erase it), running over to my closet and turning it upside down in an attempt to find some form of pajamas that Jinx can wear...my Aunt Iris cleans here all the time, can't she ever leave me some girl's clothes! Giving up, I instead turn to my dresser drawers and pull out a softened-by-use "Star City High Track and Field" t-shirt and a pair of sweats that I outgrew a year ago, but that might fit Jinx. "Umm...will, uh, this fit?"

Jinx crosses the room and takes the clothes I hand her, turning them over and holding them up against her body. "They should," she says, "thanks."

"It's no problem," I tell her, glad that she's not going to be cold tonight. "Hey, I'm going to get a glass of water. You want some?"

"Sure," Jinx says gratefully, spontaneously reaching her arm around my neck and kissing me. Heeeeeaven...(nah, nah, nah, nah, nah nah nah)...must be missin' an angel...(nah, nah, nah, nah, nah, nah, nah, nah)...must be missin an aaaaaaangel, child, 'cause you're here with me, right now...(nah, nah, nah nah...)

Note to self: Stop randomly bursting out into song! People will think you're filming the _Sound of Music_, or something.

We have to break apart after a couple more moments of intensely awesome...awesomeness, and the only reason is because I need to get some water for us both and then get some sleep.

"I'll be right back," I tell her quietly. "Don't fall asleep before I get back, or anything."

"I won't," she responds determinedly. "Just hurry up, ok?"

"Will do," I smile, and take off for the kitchen.

* * *

**_Jinx_**

As soon as Wally's gone, I shut the door to his room and pull off my dress and boots, and take out my pigtails, combing through my hair with my fingers. Reaching down, I pull on his very soft, very comfortable track and field t-shirt. For some reason, it feels kind of warm, just like Wally's hands. He always has warm hands. Then I step my legs into the sweats, which are also very comfy, and tie the drawstring up.

I know that Wally is going to take a few minutes, just because he intentionally doesn't move that fast when there's anything involving glass and some sort of liquid. It's just common sense. Water + glassware +superspeed sharp wet safety hazard.

I walk a few steps and allow myself to topple over onto his bed. It's a biiig bed, with a fluffy plaid comforter, and 2 or 3 pillows. I turn over onto my stomach, pushing my head onto the pillows, and I accidentally hit something small and hard. I pull my head off the pillows and look at the small, now-squashed chocolate and paper that were just innocently lying on the center pillow. "Wally-came byand did some cleaning today. Changed the sheets for you. Thought I'd make it more official and leave you a chocolate as well. Don't forget to call either Barry or me! XOXO, Aunt Iris".

I let out a faint chuckle and put the dead chocolate and the note on Wally's nightstand, then look up at the ceiling. _It's nice to be a hero, _is the last thought I have before I pass out.

* * *

_**Kid Flash**_

Ah-HA! I did it! I managed to carry the glasses of water to my room without spilling, breaking, or vaporizing (don't ask) anything! Woot woot! Go me!

And as soon as I open the door, I find Jinx fast asleep on my bed, breathing lightly. And she looks..._peaceful_, lying there in my clothes and sleeping on my pillow.

...Well, how's that for irony? "Don't fall asleep before I get back." "I won't." Maybe someone declared that today is Opposites Day, and I just didn't get the memo? Whatever.

As quietly as I can, I tip-toe over to the bed and set down the glass of water on the nightstand. Then I bend down and kiss her on the cheek. She shifts her head on the pillow a little, but doesn't wake up.

"Good night, beautiful," I whisper quietly before making my way out of the room. Girls love it when you call them "beautiful." Gets them every time.

...Then again, it might work a little better if she was awake, but in the meantime, I'll just settle for the resounding snore that Jinx lets out before turning over onto her side.

* * *

Sooooooooooooo? What'd you think? This is only chapter one, so I promise it'll get better, but I figured it was a good start. But review and let me know! Cause it's always more fun to write when you know you have readers. 

So, other than that, I don't have much to say except that I hope you liked the beginning! Now get reviewing!

XOXO,

Cara the SuperDuperHulaHooper


	2. Somewhere Only We Know

Ok! SO, before you all kill me for disappearing off the face of the earth so long, let me explain why it took me forever to update:

…I was swept into another dimension by Mr. MXYPTLYK and couldn't get back to Earth until Superman came and found me and let me out. Then, because I was so traumatized by the experience, Superman insisted on taking me to his home in Smallville where his mom shoved wholesomey, heartland-baked chocolate chip cookies into my mouth and forced it all down with milk. I swear she did. It's not like I had a case of writer's block or anything, I just wasn't physically able to write, seeing as I was temporarily trapped in another dimension, and all.

No, but really, for about two weeks now when I tried to upload a document, I got a notice that says "The timer has served out", or something, and it wouldn't let me on. Im really sorry!

But whatever. Go on and read, tand then review, 'cause I won't update unless you review! I'm just evil like that.And if it makes you feel any better, Ithink Satan has already made arrangements for my special room in hell, as a direct result of my failing to update within three days. So sorry, and I promise it won't happen again!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the Teen Titans. Want me to prove it? Only Warner Brothers would be stupid enough to cancel a show that had great ratings and a cult-like following! Idiots…

* * *

_Oh simple thing where have you gone  
I'm getting old and I need something to rely on  
So tell me when you're gonna let me in  
I'm getting tired and I need somewhere to begin _

And if you have a minute why don't we go  
Talk about it somewhere only we know?  
This could be the end of everything  
So why don't we go  
Somewhere only we know?

-_Somewhere Only We Know, _Keane

* * *

_**Jinx**_

"Rise and shine, Wally," I say, setting a breakfast tray (that _I_ assembled! GO ME!) down on the coffee table about three feet from where Wally is lying asleep on the couch.

Hegrunts but doesn't wake up.

Clearing my throat, I again attempt to wake him up. "I _said, _rise and shine!"

Wally just turns over and begins to snore. His blanket gets all tangled up as he moves, but he doesn't seem to care. He's now bent in some awkward position, and I can feel myself beginning to scowl. I worked _hard_ to make him breakfast! As soon as I woke up and took a shower, I went to the kitchen and started pulling anything and everything I could salvage from his fridge and cabinets. I used the last glass of the past-the-expiration-date orange juice in his fridge, I made him two (burnt) PopTarts, a salad bowl of Lucky Charms, and a piece of cake that I found. I even pulled a twig with a leaf off of a tree outside and stuck it in a graduated cylinder (which I am borrowing from his lab) because he didn't have any vases (or flowers) !

…So I'm not exactly Martha Stuart. But how am _I_ supposed to know? I never prepared any food when I was running with the HIVE. We either stole food or ate pizza (that, oftentimes, we had to make visits to the HIVE Academy cafeteria to get).

As I am pondering this, Wally lets out a huge snore.

…And ladies, the moral of the story is, don't_ ever_ try to do anything cute or romantic for your boyfriend, because if he really is a boy, chances are he won't even be awake to witness it.

"Wally!" I say, getting irritated. "Get _up,_ speedy feet!" I give him a slight push on his arm, and all he does is grunt again. So, I move to Plan B. Namely, I yank the blanket from Wally's grasp and pull, hard, sending him crashing to the ground at my feet. He lets out a strangled "GAAH!" but then rolls over a little, and resumes his snoring. As I'm about to kick him, I notice that—

--he's not wearing a shirt.

I stare in awe for a few moments, taking in the sight of a sleeping Wally West in his lightning-bolt-emblazoned boxers.

And I remember all over again why I like him. At the risk of sounding girlish and shallow…my boyfriend's _hot._

I stare for a few more minutes, gaping. And that's when a

BRILLIANT

AMAZING

SMART

WONDERFUL

EXCELLENT

(and slightly painful)

…plan forms in my mind. I can almost see myself grinning evilly as I bend over, lightly touching Wally's shoulder with my finger. I let loose, and—

"YEEEEEEEOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOWWWWWWWWW!"

Wally jerks like an electro-shock therapy patient, his eyes wide open and darting around frantically until they settle on me and he begins to relax a little.

"Good morning," I tell him cheerfully, hoping that I sound innocent and sweet.

"What was that for?" he asks me, rubbing his shoulder where I shocked him.

"I made you breakfast," I respond, not really answering his question.

* * *

_**Kid Flash**_

"You…uh…" I hope she doesn't hear my panicked gulp.

"Yes, I really did make you breakfast," Jinx says, her mischevious eyes betraying her otherwise innocent-looking face. Which, come to think about it, isn't so innocent-looking as she stares at me intently. Umm.

Oh, _yeah,_ Jinx fell asleep before I could grab my own PJ's! So I slept in my boxers. I make a grab for the blanket that she stole from me, wrap it around myself, and stand up (wondering all the while how I got to the floor in the first place?).

I'm going to have to start sleeping with a knife, or something…

"I hope you like it."

I sincerely wish that she didn't just see me blanching as I take in the sight of a few burnt PopTarts, an enormous bowl of rather fuzzy-looking Lucky Charms, a piece of cake saved from Jesse's third birthday party last week, and a glass of half-solid orange juice, all obscured by an twig with a single leaf on it arranged in a graduated cylinder (which I assume is from my lab).

And I am suddenly reminded of how useful it is to have super-speed. If she goes to the bathroom or something, I'll have enough time to zip over to Aunt Iris's house and grab some real food.

"Yeah, umm, it looks…gulp….delicious?"

"Really? Do you mean it?" Jinx asks me, hope plastered all over her face. Oh, God, she really tried hard to do this for me, didn't she?

With all my inner strength, I manage to put on what I hope is a convincing smile and say, "Yeah, yeah, it does. Thanks."

Jinx smiles happily, and then she just sits there. Staring. At me.

So I stare back at her, wondering what the hell we're doing, all the while waiting for her to say that she really needs to go to the bathroom or something…

"Well? Aren't you going to eat it?" she asks me calmly, never blinking.

Sh!t. I'm trapped! **_UNCLE BARRY! RAVEN! S.O.S.!_**

"Oh, right! Yeah. …." A pause. "Are you seriously going to watch me eat?" I ask her a bit nervously, fearing for the logic of my plan.

"Yeah," says Jinx excitedly, "I want to see what you think."

_Well, there's no getting out of this one, West, _my oh-so-encouraging subconscious tells me. So I steel my stomach for the explosion that's sure to occur as soon as I swallow, and pick up a burnt PopTart. Jinx watches me intently with a look of excitement as I take the first bite.

...I nearly chip my tooth on the burnt, plastic-like pastry. It tastes like crap, but I don't tell her that. Instead I chew as fast as I can and let out a big swallow, then I wash it down with a swig of some really disgusting…well, I don't know if I can call it 'orange juice' anymore. It seems to have mutated into some new substance due to its 3-month-long stay in my fridge.

"Well?" Jinx asks me, "How is it?"

I gulp and fight the urge to stick my finger down my throat to cough it all up onto the rug.

"It was great," I lie. I feel bad doing it, but she looks so damn happy when I say it that I don't have the heart to tell her otherwise. Jinx is a great person, but she's rarely ever this happy. I won't let _anything_ spoil that.

"Aren't you going to eat the rest?" she asks me, observing the half-eaten piece of cake and the now-soggy-and-moldy Lucky Charms (…funny how she chose Lucky Charms? The way she talks about her powers, you'd think she would have an allergic reaction if she was placed within 10 feet of a box of this stuff).

"Later," I tell her firmly, rubbing my stomach and hoping that it'll settle. It feels like there's a war going on between breakfast and my digestive system…and I'm losing. "We've got a long day ahead of us. I'm going to go take a shower, and then we can get going, ok?"

"Alright," she says curiously. "Where exactly are we going?"

"Places," I tell her vaguely. I don't want to set her off just yet. It's still the morning and I think Barry will go insane if he stops by for a visit and finds Jinx standing over my dead body, with shattered glass everywhere. He would get mad at Jinx for getting blood on the carpet and would make her pay for the dry cleaning and window repair bills.

"Gee, thanks, that really paints a picture for me," she says sarcastically, but the effects of her sarcasm are somewhat limited as she is still clearly happy that I 'enjoyed' her breakfast.

"See you in about…30 seconds," I tell Jinx as I kiss her swiftly on the cheek, and then take rush off to take the fastest shower ever…taken.

* * *

**_Jinx_**

"Well, that was fast," I say about 3.5 seconds after he left the room and comes back, hair completely dry and already dressed. "Did you seriously just take a shower?"

"Yup," he tells me, looking pleased at the look of surprise that I know is plastered all over my face. "Superspeed. It's a very handy thing to have," he tells me as I notice that he's in his civvies instead of his Kid Flash costume.

"What's what the outfit?" I ask him as he picks up his wallet, which is lying on the kitchen counter.

"What's with yours?" he counters, "I can't always be Kid Flash. And right now, you and I have some stuff we have to do, so maybe you should put on something that doesn't look so much like…you."

"And what's that supposed to mean?" I ask him, feeling my temper starting to act up.

"Nothing, but you _just _started your career as a hero. There are a lot of people who don't know that you've changed sides yet. Well, actually, _no one_ besides the Brotherhood and the Titans knows that you've changed. So until we officially clear your name, which by the way, we will be going to the police station to do at around 3:30 today, we don't want anyone thinking that all the heroes are off-duty because there's a (former) criminal walking around."

"Oh," I say, understanding, as I make a move to Wally's room. But he beats me and comes back with a plain grey sweatshirt and a baseball cap before I even take a step. I take them as he hands them out to me, carefully covering my pink hair with the hat, and we're soon on our way. Which is to say, he takes me by surprise, picking me up, and we're out the door and down the street in about a half second.

* * *

_**Kid Flash**_

It only takes about 4 seconds to reach where I wanted to go, and as soon as I'm sure there's no one in the alley I ran with Jinx to, I stop and put her down. She wobbles a little before putting one hand on my shoulder for stability and saying, "You know, I'd really appreciate it if you'd give me a warning every once in a while…"

I chuckle a little as Jinx stands up to her full height and begins looking around, wondering where the hell we are.

"We're at the Star City mall," I tell her before she asks, and she lets out a silent 'oh,' clearly remembering the place. She was here just a few days ago, getting money from an ATM to run away with. "Well, technically, we're behind it. But there are a few things that I think you'll need."

"So, you're taking me shopping?" Jinx says as her eyes light up. Clearly she hasn't been shopping anytime recently.

"Well…yeah," I respond, worried about what that mischievous glint in her eyes means.

"I don't have any money," she says abruptly, her face falling and her look hardening.

"I've got you covered."

"I think I could get used to this," Jinx says happily (making me fear that she's bipolar, orsomething--happy one minute,hopeless the next)as we begin walking out of the alley and towards the mainstream shopping center, tugging at my hand as we push through the double-doors and enter Girlworld.

What happens next is too fast even for me to realize: in a sudden rush of pink and noise and clothes and shoes and cell phones buzzing and even more pink, I get lost in the phenomenon that is the shopping mall.

I don't even know how much time passes, because I'm totally lost. Everywhere I go, girls in super-short skirts and dangerously tall heels giggle and wink at me, shooting nasty glares at Jinx, probably out of jealousy that I'm _her _boyfriend instead of theirs (what can I say? It must be my animal magnetism) or that Jinx is about a thousand times prettier than they will ever be.

As an undisclosed amount of time passes, Jinx is doing what many girls consider to be a talent--shopping. And she's very, very good at it. In fact, if shopping were an Olympic sport, I'm sure that Jinx would take home the silver (the gold medal going to some very snobby-looking lady holding a huge purse and about 8 or 9_Coach _shopping bags).

But the surprising thing is, nothing she is buying is really expensive. It's all basic stuff: toothbrushes and some t-shirts and jeans, a couple pairs of shoes and a backpack to replace the one she had left at the airport right before we went off to fight the Brotherhood.

And as soon as I blink, we somehow end up in a Barnes and Noble. BOOKS! FAMILIARITY! THANK GOD! I nearly hit the floor with relief as Jinx just chuckles, leading me to the art section. I watch in amazement (and exhaustion, really, hence the just watching) as she begins picking books off the shelf, reverently leafing through pages as she _oohs_ and _ahhs_ at the pictures and paintings by who I assume are her favorite artists.

"Can I see?" I ask her, and Jinx holds the book out to me. It's an anatomy instruction book, with this particular page focusing on drawing hands. I leaf through it as Jinx watches me silently, clearly enjoying my fascination at the detail with which the artist drew a single hand.

"It's pretty amazing, isn't it?" she asks me happily as I turn the page, which goes into even more detail (if that's even possible) of the hand. I can only nod. "I want to be able to do that one day. I'm not that good yet, but I'm getting there, and I practice a lot. I always wanted to be an artist," Jinx says reflectively as I snap the book shut and take her hand, leading her to the register.

"I have no doubt in my mind that you will be," I tell her, handing the cashier a $20 bill to pay for the book.

"Thanks," she says, smiling a genuinely pretty smile. There's a pause as we just smile at each other, the cashier handing me back the change and the book in a plastic bag. And then, straight out of nowhere, Jinx turns to me and asks, "What's today?"

I just go along with it, despite the randomness of the question. How naive I am… "Umm, it's March 25th. Why?"

"Damn," Jinx curses to herself, clearly annoyed. She even stomps her foot a little, which surprises me. Then, even more random than the question itself, Jinx smiles a sickeningly mischievous smile. OH SH!T…

"Wally? I need you to get me something," she says sweetly as we exit the store.

AHH CRAP…

I gulp. "And what might that be?" I ask her nervously, praying to the Powers-That-Be that she isn't about to ask me what I think she's about to ask me.

A malicious glint in her eye tells me everything. She's still smiling. She doesn't even need to say it.

"No," I tell her flatly, putting down her shopping bags on the ground and folding my arms over my chest. "I went shopping with you, I carried your bags, I let you sleep in _my bed. _And quite frankly, I have no problem with that. You're totally welcome to abuse my innate, kind nature. But this is where I _draw the line._"

Jinx whimpers and she flashes me the puppy dog eyes.

"But Wally…" she moans, her head hanging. "I _neeeeeeeeed _them!"

"No," I tell her, standing my ground. Uncle Barry told me about this. He said that no matter how hard he tries, Aunt Iris has him whipped. Which means, despite _his_ being the one to have super-powers, he can't hide from his duties as a husband to buy Aunt Iris her chocolate fudge brownie ice-cream and….and….EEEEEEWWWWWWWWWWW!

And with that, Jinx just randomly attaches herself to me and kisses me. Which is nice, until--

"If you ever want any good luck again, you will go to the store and buy them for me," Jinx whispers threateningly into my ear. I shudder, arguing, "But, it's too early in our relationship for me to be buying your—"

"Wally," Jinx says dangerously, cutting me off, dragging her finger across her neck to indicate a bloody, gruesome death.

I feel like I'm shrinking. I'm trapped. She's….oh, God…I….AAAAAAHHH! Note to self: …Get some dignity, KF. This is pathetic.

"What kind?" I ask Jinx weakly, feeling myself crumple under her death glare, even though I'm about a head taller than her.

"Regular Tampax. Oh—and Advil and Ho-Ho's. Don't forget the Ho-Ho's."

My so-called girlfriend calls out a sweet "thanks!" as I trudge through the crowds of wild shoppers towards the Walgreens that is located at the end of the mall, wondering why the hell she couldn't do it herself. It only takes me a minute to get to the store at normal speed, and I immediately head for the…the…the _pink aisle_, hoping to end my humiliation as quickly as possibly.

...Once I'm sure the aisle is empty of other people, I take a few cautious steps towards the display.

It all hits me in another wave of pink, as I stare at the assortments of what seems like hundreds upon thousands of….of…tampons (EEEW), each packaged differently. Damn! How the hell do you know which one's which?

"Girlfriend?" comes a voice behind me. I turn around to see a tall, athletic-looking (basketball player maybe?) guy in a red apron, mopping the floor and nodding at me understandingly. I nod backin embarrassment. "I know the feeling," he tells me empathically, clearly having felt my pain. "There's nothing to be ashamed about. It happens to the best of us."

"Thanks, man," I tell him, turning back to the wall and finally spotting the--you guessed it--pink-packaged tampons (EEEEEEEEEEW!) and stuffing them into my basket, then turning on my heel and running for the cash register as fast as I can possibly can without revealing my superspeed as the guy chuckles knowingly to himself, resuming his mopping.

* * *

_**Jinx**_

Poor Wally. It's not _his_ fault he's a guy, which automatically puts him in charge of most of the shopping for PMS-relief items. But I'm doing him a favor. The sooner he gets used to it, the better. And besides…I wouldn't want to hurt him with any PMS-enhanced superpowers for failing to fulfill his predetermined duties as a boyfriend.

I've got a more important mission anyway, which is why I didn't buy them myself. I need a job. Badly. Wally bought me all this stuff, which, while it was very sweet of him to do so, I can't just accept it all. I saw a "HELP WANTED" sign in the window of a music store that we passed earlier, on our way into the mall. I don't know a whole lot about music, but I'm pretty responsible, and I need the money.

I know that it'll probably take Wally a while to find all of my stuff, and then to regain his composure. So I head towards the entrance of the mall, spotting the music store. There aren't a lot of people at the entrance, which is kind of weird, considering how crowded it was a few hours ago when we first arrived. It's almost entirely empty, but I just ignore it and head towards the store. I'm just about to open the door of the badly-lit shop, with faint music playing from the inside,when I hear a scream echoing from the same alley where Kid Flash and I came from.

* * *

Oooh, cliffie! That's gonna leave you hanging for another 3 days…lol. DUN DUN DUN! Hope you liked that chappie. To be honest, I don't think it was very good, but you're just going to have to deal because it moved the story along considerably, now didn't it? Lol. Anyways, hope you liked it! 

…Yaay! And now it's the best part of the story, the review responses!

**TTFanGirl11-**aww, thanks! Im glad that you liked the first chappie! Can't wait to hear your thoughts on this one (hint, hint :-D) Thanks!

**xunrequitedlovex****-**haha! Don't worry, I check b4 I go to school sometimes. :-D we're all just one big cult, what can we say? Thanks!

**Shadow929-**hey, im glad you liked it! Sorry it took forever to update! I swear, it wont happen again!

**Kelly Riley-**thanks! I do my best to keep them as in-character as possible. Sorry it took 4evr!

**Clairebear-**ehh…sorry the 3-day rule thing kind of short-circuited almost….well, immediately. Thanks though! Ill be much better about it from now on, I promise!

**Meiriona-**haha! Me 2. which is why there are even more awkward moments to be coming!

**Lt. Commander Richie-**ahhhhh! That's kind of a scary thought. Lol. Thanks! Im glad u liked it!

**Marz the Green Planet-**well of course not! I wouldn't just leave you hanging. :-D or actually, come to think of it, I would-considering that It took me 10 days to update and I just left a big cliffie on ya. ;-D

**Aiforce501st**-thanks! Sorry it took so long to update!

**Kltpzyxm-**thanks! I do try. :-D but I don't think im the only one. Check out "Reach the Horizon" by KF Fan. Lots of KF acknowledgements in there! thanks again!

**Sakuradancer3-**aww, thanks! Im glad you liked it! Stay tuned!

**Gray Wolf Goddess-**thanks! For this review and for the other ones. :-D im glad you liked it so much! Keep checking back, im going to be much better about my updates than I have been…

**DemonDaughter-**meh. Lol. It will get better, I promise. :-D thanks!

**Temchan-**yes, yes, I did. :-D hope you'll stay tuned, 'cause there'll be more coming! Yes, yes, this story might be around the same length as _TDD_ (which is what I now affectionately call _Those Darn DoGooders), _but I'm not sure yet…lol. Thanks!

**Obiter-**well, I will do my very best to keep you obsessed. Scout's honor. Lol. Thanks!

**EE's Skysong-**yaaaaaaay! You're back! As always, was the highlight of my day to read your review. :-D thanks mucho and talk to you soon!

**Rose Red2.0-EEEEEEEEEWWWW I CANT BELIEVE YOU READ INSOMNIA! **GAAAAAAAHH! I was actyually about THIS close (holds thumb a centimeter away from index thumber) to deleting that story all together! GAAAHH! And what's more...I can't believe you liked it (shudder). But, since so many ppl seemed to like it, maybe ill just self-edit and rewrite it and repost, just to end my humiliation. No more OOCNESS! YAY! ...and, yes, don't worry. I know very well how bad sequels can get, but I will try my very hardest to keep this from being a cliché. Lots more action and character development and drama (and some fluff, hehe :-D) to come before this story ends. But I promise that it'll be good. And if not, you can just sick your band of whatever evil midgets or mutants or flying monkeys on me (Lord knows I get enough of these kinds of death threats every day saying that if I don't update, I'll die). :-D deal?

**Lostelf76**-ahh! Im sorry that it took so long to update! Thanks though, and Im glad you like it so far! Stay tuned!

**DancingPickle101-**hehe thanks. :-D im glad youre enjoying it! I promise I'll keep this story nice and interesting for ya ;-).

**Shay Bo Bay-**thanks, Im glad youre psyched. I am, too. I have quite a few surprises planned…(evil grin)

**Frosty Pickle Juice-**lol, I do try. :-D thanks!

**Shilohood-**yuppies! Its here, alright! Lol, im glad that you got a laugh out of it. Me, too. :-D am so funny…lol, jk. Im only funny when I write. Otherwise im somewhat of a failure. In fact, the way in which I inspire the most laughs is when I trip over my feet every 5 seconds. I think im just going to have to cut my feet off and trade them in for new ones. :-D thanks, and hope youll enjoy the rest of it!

**Sarie-**hey, thanks! And sorry it took forever!

**SarahC4321-**oh, you can TOTALLY write as well as me. That's a huge compliment to me, so thanks! I never thought that I was very good at writing, but it's people like you who give me confidence. If you post some of your work, I'd love to read it! And keeping a story going on long, all has to do with however long it takes to tell your story, and how many chapters and stuff you'll need to incorporate all your ideas. You can totally do it! Thanks!

**Tree 0f Thorns-**im glad youre liking it so much! I like to make people laugh. Making other people laugh makes me laugh out of sheer randomness, at which point we all go crazy and suddenly everybody's laughing like a maniac, which makes me laugh even more. :-D it's a ruthless cycle, but im used to it. Thanks!

**Spider Queen-**hola, Itsy! Like the new penname ;-) although youll always be, in my memory, the Itsy Evil Spiders! Lol, sorry about excess fluffiness, ill try to keep it to the least possibly fluffiness I can get away with. I promise, it wont always be so fluffy, just fun. :-D oh yes, yes, KF will definitely make that connection…not that I just gave away anything…;-) keep reading, and thanks!

**Clock-C-** thanks! Im glad you like it! Keep reading!

**Forlorn Melody-**oh, don't worry, I know the rules of interesting writing :-D was this enough suspense for ya? well, I am notorious for my oh-so-evil cliffies, but I guess you'll all just have to deal with that, now won't ya? hehe! Lol. Thanks!

**Pureangel86**-lol, yes, he is. The ADD is just fun to use as a plot device, and funny to read. Makes the story a little more interesting, you know? Lol. Thanks!

**XRain-StormX-**ahhhh yes, I do have quite some surprises planned for our beloved KF and Jinx….MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! lol. Keep reading to find out what they are! And thanks for the review!

**Limited Heart-**I did, I did! In fact, I wrote this chapter about two weeks ago! But this stupid glitch w/ my account wouldnt let me upload documents until today. sorry for the wait!

* * *

Well, this is the part of the story where you hit the "Review" button and tell me what you think. Because reviews inspire the SuperDuperHulaHooper to write, and you only get to read if I write. Haha! Lol. :-D

XOXO,  
Cara the SuperDuperHulaHooper


	3. Bombs Away

Hey, look! Cara updated! Yaaaaaaaaaaaay!

lol. Thanks to everyone who has reviewed. it continues to make me very happy ;-D Hope that you'll like this chapter. It's kind of short, to be honest, but a lot happens and I think you'll find that thisopens up the storyfor a very interesting plot. and if i twist this nearly as much as I did _TDD_, then hopefully you'll be along for the ride.

That said, here is where I put the DISCLAIMER.

**DISCLAIMER**

_(yes, I was too lazy to come up with a disclaimer, so i just put the word. look up the word at that'll tell you what it is)_

Now **_READ!_**

_

* * *

_

_And I think, I think and therefore I am_

_Hey man don't you understand? _

_That I've got the power to ruin revolutions _

_What would you say _

_If I say bombs away _

_I know if I start with the finger and move to the fist _

_You're the first person I'll cross off my list you'll never be missed _

_I say bombs away _

_What, what would you say _

_I say bombs away _

_I've got a static aesthetic nihilistic prophetic everything is a goddamn lie _

_I want to go grab a shovel so I can dig up the devil _

_So I can ask him why, so I can ask him why… _

-Bombs Away, Paris Texas

* * *

_**Jinx**_

Another scream.

I will myself to move, but nothing happens. My feet won't move. Or at least they won't until I hear the strangled "HELP! PLEASE, HELP ME!" echoing out of the alleyway.

And as soon as I her the voice, I take off sprinting, pulling off my jacket and hat to reveal my Jinx costume as I speed as fast as I can to help out. _I'm a hero now,_ I remind myself, hoping that it'll put me in the right mindset that'll help me kick some ass.

I turn the corner at the fastest pace I've ever run at, and sprint down the alley, which didn't seem quite as long when Wally and I were walking down it.

In the distance, I see the shadowed figures of two people. There's…someone…a man, definitely, dressed all in black, pinning a girl-probably my age-against the back wall of a tall store. "HELP ME!" she screams again, attempting desperately to pry his hands off of her neck.

And just as I'm about to get within hexing distance, my eyes decieve me and the girl's hair turns pink and the wall becomes a jail cell, a perverted inmate about to rape her.

"NO!" I scream, feeling the sudden need to hurt him, harm him, kill him if I have to—that girl is me. Or, was me. If for no other logical reason, I will hurt him just for my daily exercise. I won't let this happen. _Go kick ass, _I tell myself.

The man, who is big and tall and dressed all in black with a utility belt and extremely well-toned, is still hidden by a dark mask. He turns in surprise as I scream and I jump on him, spewing hexes and curses at 150 miles an hour.

A wave of pink hex energy ripples through the ground, tearing up concrete, as he drops the girl and expertly flips and rolls and cartwheels out of the way. "RUN!" I scream to the girl as I pass her, ready to take on her attacker in any way I can. But she doesn't. She stays completely still, eyes wide and terrified, frozen in shock, a Polaroid camera with a single, foggy photo sticking out of the slot lying on the ground next to her.

Taking his opportunity, the man charges at me, jumping off the ground in a tackle that I'm sure would kill me if I didn't leap a second before him, gaining momentum and flipping myself over him, landing on the ground as he crashes into the other wall.

A mechanical voice comes from his mouth and I realize he's using a voice scrambler. He draws himself up to his full height, which is about a foot and a half taller than me, as I prepare to hex him again. "Are you not the one they call Jinx?" he asks me in a broken, badly pronounced English.

Instead of answering, I attack again, throwing pink energy at the brick wall he's standing next, causing about 40 or so bricks to pry themselves loose, toppling onto him.

"Who's asking?" I say angrily as he leaps gracefully, dodging and kicking falling bricks out of his way.

"You betrayed the Brotherhood," he drones again, taking a running charge at me as I make a last, desperate attempt to curse him into oblivion. But he artfully dodges the shot I aimed at his feet, simply using his running momentum to jump as I attempt to tangle his feet.

I steel myself for the impact, knowing that it's all coming down to hand-to-hand combat. Which, while it's not my strongest suit, might give me an advantage.

Out of the corner of my eye, I see the girl still cowering against the wall, crying and gaping.

But I have no time to tell her anything as an right upper hook goes sailing into my left eye, effectively blinding it.

Instead, I shield my face with my left arm and block an oncoming jab, lifting my leg and kneeing him, hard, in the stomach. He sputters for only a moment before grabbing my right arm, which was about to connect with _his_ left eye, and twisting it in a hard angle around my back.

"OW!" I shout, feeling a few tears prickling behind my eyes. With him behind me and one eye swollen shut, I have no idea of my next move is going to work. "You should not have betrayed the Brotherhood," he mocks as he draws me in closer to him, the angle of my arm taking its impact as I hear the bone snap. I cry out, knowing that it's no good, but amidst the blinding pain I stamp my foot in my heavy boots into his toes before elbowing him in the same spot on his stomach where I dug my knee. It doesn't seem to affect him until the elbow hits him, but he only falls forward on me, bending my arm even farther back.

"How dare you!" he screams, accidentally losing his grip on me as I spring forward in a running start to reach my Titans communicator, which fell out of my pocket about 50 yards away.

"BEHIND YOU!" The girl screams as I make a dive for the communicator, only to be pulled to the ground by the guy throwing all his weight against me, pushing me to the ground underneath him, crushing my airway as I begin to sputter.

"Can't—breathe—" I hear myself gasping as the man lifts himself off of me, instead pushing me over onto my back and immediately throwing his hand against my throat, pinning me to the ground.

"And they said you were worthy," the man says angrily as I struggle to breathe, gagging and coughing for air that will never reach my lungs. Instead, the man shifts inside his utility belt, pulling out a dagger that he raises above his head, ready to strike. Before he does, I let out a great cough, feeling a thick, warm liquid trickling down my neck. I can't even see it, but I know instantly that it's blood.

_...Great plan, Jinx. Well executed. This is the end, brace yourself! _says a voice inside my head as he adjusts the dagger in his hand, then finally letting gravity take control as it begins to fall heavily, aimed directly at my heart.

But it never does. "YEEOW!" he yells as I use every last bit of energy in my now-battered body to send a powerful shock coursing through him from where my skin meet his, my fingers trying to wrestle his powerful, large hands from my neck, hoping he doesn't snap it in half.It hurts me, too. His fingers tighteneven more around my neck, and I can feel myself coughing up more blood in response, my eyes still swollen and my left arm still useless. But the hex is effective; thedagger clatters the ground about two inches next to me, but I don't let up until I can't physically can't any longer. I'm completely drained.

Helpless. Hopeless. A screw-up, whensomeone depended on me to give them life._The girl...I couldn't even save myself..._

He jumps up, still visibly convulsing from the shock I gave him. ButI'm shaking harder than he is.I can barely move, butI have to--the girl...

As he jumps, I roll over and with my last bit of energy, stretch my arms out to the Titans communicator about a foot away from me, pressing a button and hoarsely whispering, "Flash…help…"

* * *

**_Kid Flash_**

**_EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!_**

**_I cannot believe that I actually did it._**

**_I just bought Jinx...umm...err..._**

**_EEEEEEEEEWWWWWWWWWWW!_**

I hold the bag as far away from me as is physically possible as I make my way towards the entrance of the mall, worrying that it'll contaminate me or something. I even pulled my sweatshirt sleeve over a red Kid Flash glove (I always wear the costume under the clothes), hoping the latex-Kevlar fiber biweave will prevent all bodily contact and/or the transmission of diseases, such as herpes. Or cooties.

**Ewewewewewewewewewewew! One of the plastic bag handles just slid off my wrist, exposing the pink package lying at the very bottom of the bag to me and only me.** Like God's private little joke.Grimacing and closing my eyes, I tie the two handles into a knot, making the entire bag look like a bladder topped with bunny ears. From inside my pocket, I feel a buzzing. Assuming it to be my cell phone, I dig my hand into my pant pocket and pull it out, only to find that it was, in fact, my Titans Communicator buzzing.

I pull it out with Kid Flash's speed; the Titans never tune in on this specific frequency. Normally the communicator beeps or flashes a red light, which is normally just another Titan trying to establish communication; but the buzzing? That's a distress call.

Just as I pull it out, I hear a faint, choked voice whispering, "Flash...help..."

The voice sounds very familiar. Too familiar.

And it hits me that the voice belongs to Jinx.

The bag hasn't even hit the ground before I become Kid Flash and have scouted the entire mall area, looking for any glimpses of bright pink.

* * *

**_Jinx_**

"Flash...help me..."

And just as the words come croaking out of my mouth, at the very end of the alley I see a red-and-yellow figure appear, dropping a plastic bag to the ground as Kid Flash gives himself a push of momentum towards me. _Get...the girl, _I think, trying to laser the thoughts into his ears. I know he's not a telepath, but I want him to hear my message anyway. _Help...**her**..._

But it's no good. I pass out in defeat just as the man, seeing Kid Flash's arrival at the end of the alley, makes a grab for the girl. "We'll meet again," he says decisively, and then disappears farther into the shadows, the girl's cries of "NO, PLEASE! HELP ME!" fading into the distance.

* * *

Oooh, another cliffie! Who is our mysterious kidnapper/combatant? Guess you'll just have to keep reading to find out! 

Ok, so. I know this chapter was short and more actionous than fluffy/funny, but I need to get the story moving. Hope you like the pace. I've got a lot planned (although I write it very loosely) for it, so it'll probably be just as long as _TDD_. Either way, I sincerely hope you like it. I'm worried that, as many stories and movies do, this story will fall into the rut of sucky-sequels-that-couldn't-live-up-to-the-originals. I'm trying my best here, I promise I am. It's going to get a lot more interesting as the story progresses, and there'll be a lot of supporting cameos from other Titans and beloved civilian-family-and-friends-of-heroes. So just bear with me. It'll get better. I swear. :-D

Thanks to everyone who reviewed! I loved reading them. :-D you make my day

**Lt. Commander Richie-**lol, glad you liked it! as for your friend...thats cruel. and freaking hilarious. poor guy...lol

**Frosty Pickle Juice-**no, no, I promise it's not what always happens. this is just Jinx having a little bit of fun messing with Wally's head after a looooong week. lol. things will go back to normal (well, as normal as they can get with this superpowered couple, but oh well) very soon. starting with the next chapter. ;-D thanks!

**Rose Red2.0-**lol, my mistake. my apologies to Silverwing. As for my "eeewing" with Insomnia...you actually LIKED that story? I think that might have been the worst story on this site. It was MAJORLY OOC/corny. i soooo desperately wish to delete it, yet, i think i kind of need it as a reminder for what to crusade AGAINST in my writing (plus, there would be a lot of angry fans who would kill me if I did delete it). lol. thanks!

**TTSpeed Demon111-**hey, im glad you liked it! lol. that chapter was a lot of fun to write (i was sooo majorly pissed off when i couldnt post it for like, what, 10 days? it SUCKED) so its nice to know that it was worth the wait for some ppl ;-D thanks!

**shadow929**-(laughing nervously) umm...ok...whatever you say? lol. am feeling slightly intimidated over her at my computer desk...lol. and yes, yes, it was kind of cruel of her to do that...but thats why its so fun to read. ;-) thanks!

**pureangel86-**lol, glad you found that amusing! for my own personal amusement...lets go with Smallville's to-be Clark Kent. Tom Welling is HOT! lol (not that im shallow or anything...) thanks!

**Meiriona-**ya, sorry about that. late-night writing. what can i say? its kind of weird...when i sit down to write, i have a very vague plan of whati want to write about. and then it spews off in all random directions. and i always write at night, because thats when all my best ideas come. weird, i know. it also sucks because it means that on writing/updating nights, i get about 4 hours of sleep total. which happens about every3 or 4 days, if i keep to my updating plan. lol. so yeah, breakfast...just omit it from your memory, like KF. lol. thanks!

**Marz the green plant-**yes, yes, im sorry, im sorry! but you liked it, didnt you? and i told you, i had a server problem! i didnt mean to! (cowers in a corner). you know, i wouldnt be surprised if one day you and a bunch of my other reviewers formed a C2 called "People-Holding-Pitchforks-to-the-SuperDuperHulaHooper's-neck-in-order-to-make-her-update-sooner-Association." You'd have a lot of supporters. lol. thanks!

**ReaderofLegends-**aww, thanks! that just made my day :-D im glad you liked it! i do try...lol. keep reading and reviewing! thanks so much for your review! and no, i wouldnt abandon this story. maybe because Marz up there would kind of hunt me down and glue my fingers to my keyboard and tie me to a chair until i updated. lol. thanks again!

**Shilohood-**aww, thanks. lol. haha, let it out, honey. i am contemplating whether or not to incorporate Flash's revenge for the tampon-buying incident in the story, but then that may spin off into a little one-shot if it doesnt fit into this story. which it probably wont. so look for a little oneshot sometime soon! thanks!

**the King of Flames**-yup yup yuppies! im BACK! WOOT WOOT! lol. glad you liked it! and yes, KF is lucky...there is one particular incident I would like to unthink, during which I was undies-shopping at Victoria's Secret and I saw my history teacher Mr. Will there, with his wife, shopping for a kind of racy Valentine's day present...(shudder) it was mortifying. I have been wearing sunglasses and baggy pants ever since. lol, thanks for the review!

**Gray Wolf Goddess-**lol, glad you liked it so much! i have fun writing crazy characters...it makes it that much funnier to read. :-D as for your story, go for it! you are very enthusiastica bout your wolves, arent you? lol. dont worry. i am obsessed with my (replica of a) Legion Flight Ring. I would sleep with it on if I could, but that would cut off my circulation, necessitating an amputation, and then I wouldnt have a finger to wear it on, would I? lol. i think it really depends on how you write it exactly. like, how serious you want to make it (but it seems like it'd be more of a humor story), and what exactly you plan on doing with it. if you ever need help or a beta reader or anything like that, id be happy to help. thanks for the review!

**EE's Skysong-**hiya chickadee! love to hear from you again, as always ;-D i heart Keane. I heart a lot of songs and artists, but I especially heart Keane. (no, i dont really say "love" anymore, lol) and yes Keane does do a cover originally played by Postal Service. Good bit of music trivia...lol. and yes, first person does rock, doesnt it? its always more fun when you can follow the thought processes (esp. if the character is ADD-afflicted and has a massive crush on a PMSing girl! lol). andOUCH i feel bad for that guy inyour story. it sounds painful lol. as forart books...eBay. best thing ever. except, the prices suck there, too. they pretty much suck everywhere you go. sigh...again, thanks for everything! XOXO!

**Maffeoel-yaaay! i heart spring break! **too bad i dont have one for another 2 or 3 weeks. (sends death glares at the school principal). im glad you like it! there MIGHT be a repeat performance from Quickshot, but Im not quite sure yet...lol. ive got a lot of characters lined up to appear in either cameos or supporting, so maybe ill throw her in there just to make you happy (cause i know how much you liked Quickshot lol).thanks for the review!

**xunrequitedlovex-**my random, obsessed, schizophrenic mind. lol. thats where it all comes from. :-D im glad youre liking it! i think the best stories are the ones that can make people laugh but still evoke emotion in the reader, so at least ive got 1 for 2, and working hard on the second! lol. thanks so much!

**Limited Heart-**awww, thanks! (blushes) my life is soooo busy and insane that if i posted any really serious, sad stuff i would drive myself crazy. as weird as it sounds, i think you need to be a little bit crazy to stay sane-its the only way I get through the day. i actually make an effort to have fun and screw stuff up (if for no other reason than the enjoyment that i get out of using the excuse, "how am i supposed to know? im a freshman!") lol. thanks! and keep reading!

**lostelf76-**glad you liked it! i will do my very best to keep updating regularly to provide you all with a KF/Jinx fix. thanks!

* * *

So! the SuperDuperHulaHooper wants YOU (yes, you) to hit that little button and fill out your (pen)name and virtual comment card so that she knows what you did/didn't like about this chapter/story! Thank you for your support! Remember to eat your veggies! And buy war bonds! (oh wait, wrong decade...) lol. :-D but seriously review and let me know what you think cause otherwise ill have no motivation to write and that just wouldnt do now, would it? lol. thanks! 

XOXO,

Cara the SuperDuperHulaHooper


End file.
